Two Halves Of The Wrong Heart
by BartokTheBat
Summary: The story of Miranda's 4th year in Hogwarts. This is set when Harry, Ron and Hermione are in 5th year.
1. Preface

Taptaptap!

Miranda peered through half-closed eyes to look at the clock. 04.15 am. What on earth?

Taptaptap!

This time it was faster and louder. Miranda slowly opened the curtains to see a somewhat bedraggled looking owl perched there. In a frenzy of fumbling, she managed to drag the poor bird inside. Attached to its leg was a piece of rolled up parchment. She reached over to take the letter from the owl, but ended up with a beak to the hand.

"Owch! Sorry, I forgot."

She reached out and felt around for the velvet purse on her nightstand. She took out four sickles and dropped them into the leather pouch on the bird's other leg. This time, the bird was quite happy for Miranda to take the letter. It was addressed to:

_The gorgeous Miranda Smith_

_2__nd__ Largest bedroom_

_Smith Manor_

Miranda could hardly contain her excitement, not only was this the first contact she'd had from anyone all summer, but it was from him!!

It read:

"_Dear Miss Smith,_

_The strange, obscene muggles seem to have forgotten the artof letter writing. It's all texting and email to them, where's the romancein that? I'm writing to tell you of how much I miss your wonderful smile, as it lights up my world, your amazing blue eyes make me so mesmerised every time I look at you I feel as though I am drowning. I can't wait for school to start to see you again. I actually can't. I'm sitting on your __veranda, please come and get me as I am bloody freezing!_

_D xxxx"_

Miranda's heart skipped several beats. She ran so fast across her vast bedroom to the French doors that she almost flew. Right enough, there he was, his white-blonde hair glinting in the early morning sun.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, and almost passed out. Her crystal blue eyes that he loved so much started to brim with tears.

"Hey, hey, what's up darling?" His dulcet tones having an instant calming effect on her.

"N-n-nothing." Miranda sobbed.

Draco – a little unnerved about the whole situation – led her inside, say her on the couch and placed a blanket over her before hugging her tightly, they stayed like that until morning.


	2. Chapter 1 Brooke, Hot Chocolate & OCD

**Chapter One**

Miranda awoke with a start. She slowly stood up and made her way to the door. She'd always dreamt that Draco would just suddenly turn up at her house, but now that it had happened, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Considering how large her room was, she made it half way to the door and was suddenly seized by an overwhelming desire to turn and look at him. She saw his handsome, peaceful dreaming face, and felt nothing. Her heart didn't do the hop-skippity-jump thing that it had done after reading his letter. It's why she started to cry early that morning, after a summer without him, she'd somehow fallen out of love with him. This made her feel horrid, as it was blatantly obvious from his eyes that he was still deeply in love with her.

She reached the door and was about to turn the handle when she felt strong arms around her waist.

"Not trying to escape now, were you?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Of course not," Miranda breathed. "I was just about to get you some breakfast."

This little explanation hadn't worked. Miranda had no idea where she was actually going and Draco could tell that.

"Look at me Miranda. Please."

With some reluctance, she turned round. Draco stifled a gasp.

"You don't love me anymore." He said very plainly.

"What? Draco, that's crazy talk," Miranda didn't want Draco to know until she knew of a foolproof plan that wouldn't leave the Malfoys' her enemies.

"You don't need to hide it Maimai. You're not gonna have my family as your enemy."

Miranda hadn't been practising her Occlumency.

"Drake, I'm so sorry. I just don't know what happened."

"It's fine. I'm just glad I found out before I got too invol..." He trailed off, and with a sweep of his clock he was out the door. Gone.

Miranda had never felt worse in her life. She'd never seen that kind of hurt in someone's eyes before. She sat on her bed, and wept for 5 hours solidly.

Eventually she frantically searched for Dog – her owl – and some parchment. She needed to send her best friend, Brooke, a letter, fast.

She hurriedly scribbled something barely legible. And within about 10 minutes of her sending Dog off, there was a tap at her door. Standing on the veranda was Brooke, Firebolt Galaxy in hand.

"Tell me everything." Brooke's three simple words started a lengthy conversation. Miranda told her everything and ended with:

"Well, he's all yours now."

"What are you on about babe?"

"You've always had a thing for him, even if you _are_ in Gryffindor."

"Miranda, not this again, I mean come on.." Brooke said rather guiltily.

"Hey, it's fine. I mean have you not been listening?" Miranda giggled.

The two girls talked long into the night until they both drifted off to sleep.

***

Brooke woke bright and early and set to work. She summoned the Smiths' house elf, Bernadette, and got her to make some of Miranda's favourites. Extremely simple things, like peanut butter on toast: a mountain of peanut butter on toast, and a huge mug of hot chocolate with 5 gigantic marshmallows and a mound of whipped cream.

She then searched her room for Miranda's trunk.

"For goodness sake," she thought to herself, "Miranda must have some form of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

The trunk, just filled with Miranda's school books, was organised like army barracks.

The books were organised in subject order, Herbology, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration etc.

Miranda stirred but didn't wake up, so Brooke continued what she was doing. She found Miranda's robes and clothes and packed them very neatly.

Knock, knock, knock.

Bernadette stood there with a tray of toast and hot chocolate. She'd even put a mug on for Brooke, which she thought very sweet. Bernadette basically brought up Miranda as her parents were hardly ever around, and it upset her to see Miranda so worn out. As the kindly house elf smiled and walked away Brooke thought that she had to have been the nicest house elf she'd ever met.

Miranda woke up as soon as she smelt the hot chocolate. She panicked because she hadn't packed for Hogwarts, and they were leaving the next day.

"Relax, babe. Everything's done. By the way, we both received owls from the school saying something about a mix up with the houses..? But oh well. It'll all be sorted when we get there."


	3. Chapter 2 The sorting hat wrong?

**Chapter Two**

**The Sorting Hat wrong?**

The chatter amongst the 4th years was incredible. It seemed they'd all got owls explaining something had gone awry with the Sorting Hat their first year at Hogwarts.

The were all worried about being put in different houses from their friends. But Brooke and Miranda didn't need to worry as even though they were in different houses already, they'd be best friends no matter what.

"My dear students, I'm afraid it is my grave duty to inform you of the fact that we need to resort the whole of the 4th year students. It turns out that four years ago, someone had used dark magic to tamper _with_ the sorting hat, apparently, they were trying to make Mr. Harry Potter a Slytherin, however, got the year in which he arrived at Hogwarts wrong. This means, the entire year will be sorted again after the first years. Thank you, and welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore sat back down.

The first years had been sorted, and they were two-thirds through the fourth years.

"Park, Broke." Professor McGonagall called out.

Brooke danced up to the stool and sat down grinning. She was sure she'd be put right back into Gryffindor.

_Ahh. The strong-willed one. _

Brooke jumped. She forgot how creepy the sorting hat actually was.

_Creepy, you say? Well, I made a huge mistake when I was under a spell._

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried.

Brooke stood up and made her way slowly to the Slytherin table. She knew she wasn't like the other Gryffindors, but in no way did she see herself as a Slytherin.

Malfoy stood up and shot a look at Miranda before grabbing Brooke for a hug.

"Welcome to Slytherin darling."

_Wow, Miranda wasn't kidding when she spoke about his voice. _Brooke thought to herself, glad she was no longer wearing the sorting hat. She smiled what she could only hope to be a seductive smile. Well, after all, Miranda had said she didn't want him anymore.

"Smith, Miranda." Was the next name Professor McGonagall called out.

Miranda sat on the stool and was washed with uncertainty, her best friend had gone to Slytherin, where was Miranda going to end up?

_Worried eh? Well, you've already been in the house with the worst reputation._

Miranda flinched. That hat is really creepy.

_What is it with you girls and thinking I'm creepy?_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Miranda swore that she could her the hat smirking as it was removed from her head.

She made her way to the Gryffindor table, and she heard Harry Potter mutter, what he must have thought was under his breath.

"Trust US to get the Slytherin."

"Harry Potter? My name's Miranda Smith. Nice to meet you. By the way, I am **not** a Slytherin. Were you not listening? The hat was under a spell."

Ron Weasley, the handsome redhead, couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Dude, she totally OWNED you there." He laughed.

"Ron, you need to stop listening to your father when he's talking about muggle speak." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're going to love Gryffindor, just ignore Harry, he's a little sensitive when it comes to people from other houses. Especially Slytherin." Hermione smiled at Miranda.

Miranda suddenly realised that being in Gryffindor wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


End file.
